


Let them eat cake...or not...

by lizvegas



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Baking, Dancing, F/F, Lesbian Sex, SMUTTY SMUT, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:16:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizvegas/pseuds/lizvegas
Summary: Food and sex...Good combo.If you don't know who Nigela is...youtube now and you're welcome





	Let them eat cake...or not...

The familiar buzz of her iPhone alerted Nicole that Waverly was attempting to FaceTime her. “Siri, text Waverly Earp: Hands full, give me ten.” instructed Nicole

“Texting Waverly Earp” Siri replied “Hands full, give me ten.”

Nicole was having a baking disaster, which was rather fitting for the apocalyptic vibe Purgatory was shrouded in almost constantly. “Fuck you Nigela Lawson and your food porn making this shit look easy” she huffed. In her infinite wisdom Nicole had decided to make Waverly a birthday cake, but not just any cake my friend...oh no! She had gone for the decadence of a chocolate peanut butter cheese cake they had watched her make a few weeks ago on food network. Something about that woman’s ‘top shelf’ just makes a girl want to bake. Now Nicole found herself elbow deep in mascarpone and there was peanut butter on her shoes. “Dammit, I should’ve just paid for a professional to do this.” She slid herself down the kitchen cabinet and sat on the floor not knowing where to begin.

Waverly was sat in her room thinking of Nicole so decided to give her girlfriend a taste of what she was missing on facetime. Disappointment flooded her when the phone wasn’t answered by a smiling redhead, but she perked up a little on receipt of the message “Hands full, give me ten”. Waverly was not known for her patience when it came to Nicole, so after a few minutes she grabbed her coat, her keys and her best bra and pants set before heading put the door of the homestead. “Be back...maybe later” she called to her sister as she left.

Back on the kitchen floor Nicole was gearing up for the clean up, completely forgetting about the promise of ten minutes and focusing on the mammoth task ahead. Calamity Jane had even taken one lick and decided against taking any more. With a sigh Nicole began to scrape the mush off the floor and dump it in the trash. Luckily a song came on her Spotify to cheer her up a little and she started to bounce and sing along. “Gotta loves me some Demi” she said to herself as her dance moves intensified and her cleaning moves trailed off. “Don’t tell ya mother...we're cool for the summer” Nicole sang. 

Waverly had pulled her jeep up outside, quietly rolling it up to park and hoping whatever was holding Nicole’s attention was significant enough not to alert her to Waverly’s presence. Carefully she turned the key Nicole had given her in the lock and slowly opening the door. Waverly thought she had seen just about everything living in Purgatory but she was most definitely not prepared for this. As Waverly crept into Nicole’s apartment she recognised the redheads voice as it belted out Demi Lovato, she couldn’t help but smile. Slipping around the corner and catching the first glimpse of Nicole, Waverly burst out laughing. There in the middle of her kitchen was her girlfriend, covered in white and brown goo, hip thrusting with kitchen towels in both hands and singing loudly. Clearly Nicole believed she was totally alone and her usual poise was absent.

Nicole spun around and flushed almost as red as her firecracker bob. Her mouth hung open as the last of her voice trailed off and she realised she was rumbled. “Ummm...Hi?” she half whispered.

Waverly was having trouble as she was trapped in an infinite giggle loop. Finally gaining some composure she said “Babe...what the hell happened here?” another giggle stifled before continuing, “When you said you had your hands full, I so did not picture this...”

“Oh shit, you called me and I forgot to call you back” Nicole looked apologetically at Waverly. “I’m so sorry, I just had a slight cake-a-polooza” she said gesturing at the absolute carnage in the kitchen.

“Why were you baking? You don’t bake...you watch cake boss and sheetcake the fuck out of a crappy day but you Nicole Haught do not bake...whats going on? Waverly asked.

Knowing that Waverly could read her like one of her history textbooks, Nicole knew lying and resistance were indeed futile. “I was trying to make you a birthday cake...that cheesecake Nigela made the other day that you said you would bury your face in and keep eating till either you died, passed out in or finished It.” Nicole shrugged “surprise!” she groaned.

Waverly smiled so big her cheeks actually hurt. “You big softie!” she squealed. “I can’t believe you did all this for me?” she said amazed.

“Well, I failed. Not even Calamity ‘I’ve been known to eat my own vomit’ Jane would touch this monstrosity.” Nicole said dejectedly. “The cake literally blew itself up, falling on its own sword to spare the tastebuds of many.” Nicole continued.

Waverly wrapped her arms around the sticky mess that was her girlfriend and stared into her eyes. “Let me help you clean up and then I know how to cheer you up...” Waverly said in a low tone with eyes smouldering.

Nicole lifted Waverly's chin with one finger and kissed her so hard she almost forgot her own name. Returning to Earth both women started the clean up again and before they knew it only Nicole had any evidence that the cake had even existed, but that evidence was starting to smell sour. 

Waverly marched Nicole to the shower removing items from her pockets along the way and playfully pushing her in fully clothed. Waverly soon joined her and as the water cascaded, she began to undress Nicole. Wet clothes clung to Nicole’s athletic frame and gave a Waverly extreme satisfaction as she peeled them from her body. Waverly then washed Nicole’s hair which was something new for Nicole but she enjoyed it very much, feeling her girlfriends strong hands massage her scalp sent shivers down her spine. Rinsing the soap and shampoo from her face Nicole opened her eyes to watch Waverly now soaking her own body and her more carnal instincts kicked in. Nicole pushed herself up against Waverly’s back and felt Waverly’s arm reach back around her neck and her head fall back onto Nicole's shoulder. Nicole runs her hands over Waverly's breasts and their breathing simultaneously becomes louder. “Wait...wait..Nicole...wait...ummm Can we take this to the bedroom?” Waverly enquires breathlessly. “I need all of you, and this shower gets cold real fast.”

Nicole half smiles remembering last time when the hot water ran out sending a cold jet of water down her back just as she was about to come. It did not improve the experience. “Yeah, sure.” She said shutting the water off and grabbing two towels. 

Waverly stepped out to meet her on the bath mat and wrapped herself in the towel Nicole held out for her. Once both women were wrapped up the sexual juggernaut that is Nicole Haught got back to the task at hand. Pulling Waverly to the bed and ripping the towel from her and herself, Nicole hungrily kissed and licked every patch of exposed flesh whilst paying particular attention to Waverly’s nipples and neck. Waverly writhed beneath her, and for somebody who was usually cold blooded she was emitting a scorching heat from between her thighs.  
Nicole drew her own thigh up between Waverly's and relished the wetness she had helped Waverly produce. Kissing Waverly one last time, Nicole began her decent making sure to hit all the right spots on the way down. Licking her own lips she dropped her head down between Waverly’s legs causing an audible gasp from her girlfriend. When they first started having sex Waverly was nervous and unsure about this particular activity but Nicole was extremely gifted in this area and it had fast become Waverly's sure fire route to knee trembling orgasm. Waverly began to tingle with anticipation as she felt Nicole's warm breath tickle at her clitoris. Slow languid stroked of her tongue along the length of Waverly made her fists ball up in the sheets and her breathing become rapid. Teasing the end of each stroke with the lightest of touches from the tip of her tongue on Waverly’s pulsing bundle of nerves drove the brunette wild. Nicole knew just how long to wait before giving in and sinking her mouth onto Waverly’s sensitive clit to start sucking and drawing her teeth gently across the shaft. Waverly’s muscles began to twitch, signalling Nicole to add more stimulation by dipping two fingers inside and raking them along her g-spot before curling them up wards to add pressure as she thrusts them in and out. Waverly is close to the edge and Nicole makes sure to bring her shoulders up to block Waverly's thighs from rendering her unconscious as her legs snap together as she orgasms hard over and over. Nicole stops moving and just enjoys the feeling of Waverly tightening around her. Completely spent Waverly flops back and tries to catch her breath as Nicole wipes her mouth on the back of her hand and glides up to kiss her girlfriend. 

Waverly isn’t long in recovery before she feels the pang of need grip her. Placing a kiss on Nicole's lips she quickly heads south, knowing that foreplay isn’t necessary as Nicole is already harbouring the Pacific ocean between her legs. Waverly doesn’t tease this time, as much for herself as for Nicole. Waverly laps at Nicole before covering the whole of her clit with her mouth and sucking hard. Nicole tangles her hands into Waverly’s hair and pulls her in. All of a sudden Waverly lifts her head and flips Nicole onto her stomach. Waverly presses herself along Nicole’s back and pushes two fingers inside Nicole. Nicole moans and Waverly brings her thigh up to increase the pressure and begins to aggressively pump her fingers in and out of Nicole. Placing her free hand on Nicole’s shoulder to hold her down, Waverly feels Nicole's insides begin to ripple and she orgasms so hard Waverly can no longer move inside her. Nicole shudders and shakes as orgasm after orgasm rip through her. When her muscles release Waverly crashes down onto Nicole’s back. Both women bask in the afterglow before repositioning and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
